Arthur and the 5 babysitters
by Travis 2017
Summary: 5 babysitters comes and some of them babysitters goes to jail. Read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Arthur and the 5 babysitters

* * *

Five babysitters to watch all three Read kids. Only one is right for them. One is gay, one is a female surpremist, one male chauvinist, one male surpremist, and one good. Only one gets picked as go to babysitter after Thora. See what happens.

"We are going on business trips for a week," said Mrs. Read, "We will leave five babysitters one per day. Be back at nights."

"Why not grandma Thora?" said Arthur, "Or Catherine or Miss. Macgrady?"

"Catherine is to busy," said Mrs. Read, "Same with them two. Call us if things goes wrong or if a babysitter does stuff wrong. Or tell us tonight."

"Who is the one today?" said Arthur, "Who will be here after school?"

"His name is Gary Anderson," said Mrs. Read, "He will be here after school and will watch Kate when we leave. He said he wants to meet you. I heard he is also an artist."

Arthur does love art. But has no idea he is a gay artist. As in that babysitter. That he wants Arthur as the model for his art and become his lover. Arthur isn't gay he has a girlfriend which is Francine Frensky. So Arthur has a problem after a bit. After school Arthur and D.W. saw him. He is now introduces himself to them two kids. He sounds submissive to Arthur.

"Hi you two," said Gary Anderson, "And i saw pictures of you two. Good to see you Arthur."

"Hi sir," said Arthur, "I heard your an artist."

Yes i am," said Gary, "I can do an art of you. Your a good looking boy."

"Thanks i think," said Arthur, "And i have homework right now."

"You can do that later," said Gary, "After i do art of you on a canvas. If your a good boy i will have special surprisse for you. And get ready for the art."

Arthur is confused about that. He sounds submissive to him. He wants Arthur fully naked. He will try to moleste Arthur. But Arthur know that man is gay. So he has a non lethal trap for him. That will trap until police comes. D.W. also knows that and will help him think of a non lethal trap for that man. They are talking about that right now before the art.

"I know he is a gay man," said Arthur, "And i think maybe a pedophile and does child porn in art."

"I agree with you," said D.W., "We need an idea for a non letal trap for him."

"A cage maybe?" said Arthur, "Or a snare trap?"

"Snare trap is good," said D.W., "We can go with that plan."

"Good now we need the rope," said Arthur, "And a place to put it."

They came up with the trap. Top of the stairs so he wont escape without him getting hurt. Like a broken arm or leg. Gary is now ready for that art. He told Arthur to take off all but his glasses. The trap is now set. It will indeed work.

"Where can we do our art at Arthur," said Gary, "And then get naked."

"Top of the stairs here," said Arthur, "After you come up i will get naked to expose my penis."

"Why of course," said Gary, "Anything to see your penis. Here i come now."

"Why sure come on up," said Arthur, "I am ready now."

"Okay i will," said Gary, "Woah! What is this?"

"It is a trap for you," said Arthur, "Now to call 911 to get the police here."

He told themeverything. Gary was arrested with the charges of child porn, pedophlia,and attempt of them. A police officer is staying to watch the kids until the parents came home. Arthur told them everything. Same as D.W. and that good police officer. Next chapter a female surpremist comes. See what happens next chapter.


	2. Bad female babysitter

Arthur and the 5 babysitters

* * *

Now it is time for the female dominance babysitter who treats Arthur badly. And thinks Arthur is stupid. She will try to tease him to be in his place if you will. And start treating him like a girl. Or at least try to. She is a bad person to males.

"This is Linda Hopper," said Mrs. Read, "She isn't a pedophile like that gay man."

"I hope this one is good mom," said Arthur, "And treats us kids well."

"I also hope so," said Mrs. Read, "If not let us know. Same goes for you D.W. as well."

"I sure will mom," said Arthur, "If she is good or bad one."

"Sure mommy," said D.W., "Welcome here Linda."

Linda is now talking to them. She acts like a good person to them until their parents leave and then start treating Arthur like he is stupid. And will try to put nail polish on his toenails. Arthur doesn't want nail polish on his toenails at all.

"I will treat them well," said Linda, "Like they should be treated."

"That is good," said Mrs. Read, "Make sure you treat them well."

"I sure will," said Linda, "See you later then."

"See you when we return," said Mrs. Read, "Well bye for now."

"Arthur i will put polish on your toenails," said Linda, "Because we will do ours."

"No i don't want to," said Arthur, "I like my toenails the way they are now."

D.W. doesn't want Arthur to wear nail polish on Arthur's toenails. So she will tell on her. Arthur will also tell her. Because it is about him. So they are all talking and will ban Linda from babysitting them. Because the Read parents are mad. She tried teasing him and wanting him to wear a dress. She said to put him in his place to get dominance over him.

"Don't paint his nails," said Mrs. Read, "He is a boy after all."

"That is correct," said Mr. Read, "And same with dresses don't make him wear them."

"I Wanted to put him in his place," said Linda, "I believe in female dominance after all."

"Not that is feminaizing him," said Mrs. Read, "Your banned from babysitting our kids now get off our property now."

"Fine so i am banned here so what," said Linda, "I am out of here."

Next chapter Treats D.W. badly. See what happens next chapter.


	3. Another bad babysitter

Arthur and the 5 babysitters

* * *

A new babysitter is mean to D.W. and Kate. But is nice to Arthur. But Arthur doesn't like that. He wants a babysitter who treats them the same. He is a male chauvinist. As in the babysitter who is a man. And treat D.W. and Kate as inferor. So he treats them two girls badly and treating Arthur better. Arthur wants his sisters treated as equals not becasue of gender.

"This is Ryan Alexander," said Mrs. Read, "He isn't a gay man like that pedophile."

"That is good," said Arthur, "I didn't like that one he wanted to do naked art of me."

"That man is in prison for 10 to 15 years," said Mrs. Read, "This man will not see you naked and see your penis."

"I wont hurt you," said Ryan, "I also don't want to see that part i have one myself."

"We males do," said Arthur, "The penis allows us to stand to pee."

The Read parents then left. Arthur and D.W. hope he is a good one. Has no idea right now that he will treat D.W. and Kate badly and inferor to him and Arthur. So he will work D.W. hard and even spank Kate for crying. She just needs a new diaper. And then treat Arthur as equal. Arthur wants her sister's treated the same. Arthur doesn't like that man.

"D.W. clean the bathroom now," said Ryan, "And Arthur do your homework and get some ice cream."

"I am only 4 years old," said D.W., "Mom or dad cleans the bathroom and sometimes Arthur does it."

"Go do it now!" said Ryan, "And Kate stop crying!"

"She is only a baby," said Arthur, "She might just want a diaper changed."

"I say whatever i want," said Ryan, "And Kate take this!"

He spanked her butt which caused her pain. And cried in pain. Arthur then punched Ryan for spanking Kate. D.W. is proud of him for doing that. Arthur called the police who arrested Ryan for forcing D.W. to work hard and spanking Kate.

"Another bad babysitter," said a policeman, "I will stay with you kids until your parents comes home. And explain to your parents what went on. And Arthur you was justified hitting him for hurting your baby sister."

"I hope they listen," said Arthur, "Explain to them and i will also help."

"And i will also help," said D.W., "Sometimes our parents don't listen to well."

"I had parents like that," said the policeman, "Until they got counciling that is."

"I hope it helps them," said Arthur, "Counciling is a good thing."

Two hours later the Read parents came home. Saw no sign of Ryan but of a policeman. They wonder about that. That policeman is explaining to them with Arthur and D.W. what went on there. About what Ryan did to Kate.

"Arthur hit him," said the policeman, "After he spanked Kate for crying because she wet her diaper."

"I will press charges against that man," said Mrs. Read, "Spanking a baby is wrong. And Arthur i am proud of you."

"We sure are," said Mr. Read, "You defended your sister. We will soon get counciling to become better parents.."

"Anytime you two," said Arthur, "And counciling is a good thing."

"It sure is," said Mrs. Read, "Hope the next babysitter is good."

Ryan is now in jail for assult of a minor and making D.W. work or attent to do so. He can face about 3 years in prison. See what happens next chapter.


	4. Tiffany

Arthur and the 5 babysitters

* * *

Because that other male got fired so a woman babysitter came. Tiffany Snow is his her name. She is a bear person like Mr. Haney. She is nice and treats people good. She won't hurt any kids. She treats everyone as equals like it should be.

"This is Tiffany," said Mrs. Read, "We heard good reviews about her."

"Let's hope she is good," said Arthur, "And not be like the others."

"I also hope so," said D.W., "The others we had was bad. One wanted to see Arthur's penis."

"He is in jail," said Mr. Read, "This babysitter won't do that."

"I will treat you kids the same," said Tiffany, "And the only genitals i will see is Kate's vagina because diaper changes."

"Well we are leaving now," said Mrs. Read, "See you kids tonight."

Them kids like her and will trust her. The only touching she will do is wipe that area and her behind. No abuse will take place. She is nice, kind, sweet, and loving. Arthur and D.W. will watch her change the diaper on Kate being there sister.

"You kids can watch," said Tiffany, "She only wet her diaper."

"We would watch anyway," said Arthur, "I changed her diaper before."

"Of course so," said Tiffany, "She is your sister after all."

"Mom tought him how to change diapers," said D.W., "After i was born that is."

"She sure did," said Arthur, "The first diaper she changed was mine i think."

Kate's diaper is changed and she is happy. She treated the kids the same. The parents came home and made dinner. They are happy with Tiffany and will be a choice for babysitting when the time comes again. They are talking about her.

"She treated us good," said Arthur, "We have no problems with her."

"That is good," said Mrs. Read, "Tiffany you can watch them tomorrow and things will be back to normal."

"So when you need one you will call me?" said Tiffany, "If their grandma can't?"

"Yes to that," said Mrs. Read, "These kids and us like and trust you."

"That is good to know," said Tiffany, "These kids are wonderful."

They will hire her again after tomorrow. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	5. Larry is bad

Arthur and the 5 babysitters

* * *

Because that woman is visiting her sick grandma. So a male surpremeist will watch the kids. Treat D.W. and Kate badly and treat Arthur right. He is a lot like that other man. But makes the girls do women's work. Then tells them men are surperier to women. And that they can only do what me want them to do.

"This is Larry Snowman," said Mrs. Read, "Tiffany is visiting her sick grandma."

"Okay mom," said Arthur, "Hello Larry Snowman I am Arthur."

Hello Arthur you can just call me Larry," said Larry, "We can go by first name here."

"I sure will Larry," said Arthur, "I can call you that."

"Good then I will call you Arthur," said Larry, "You seem like a good boy."

D.W. called him that he got mad. After the Read parents left. Said you call me Mr. Snowman. Because she is a girl. And told her to wash dishes. D.W. said their parents do that. He got mad yet again. And told her she is inferer to males. She being a brat said no and had a temper tantrum. Arthur hated that even though he is a boy.

"Sir she is only 4 years old," said Arthur, "Don't make her do the dishes I can do that."

"That is female work," said Larry, "Not for us males we are supreror to them."

"My dad does them as well," said Arthur, "And he is a great cook."

"Also women's work," said Larry, "He shouldn't do that kind of work."

"I don't like you," said Arthur, "Can't wait until our parents come home."

In a few hours they came home. Arthur and D.W. told them everything he did. They are angry at him and never come back. They will be glad when Tiffany comes back to watch them. Tiffany treats everyone right. She is nice, kind, sweet, and good. She loves all three kids the same. She believes both sexes equal.

"She comes back tomorrow," said Mrs. Read, "Larry will never watch you kids ever again after what he did."

"That is good mom," said Arthur, "Glad you fired him."

"Now us two do dishes David," said Mrs. Read, "You kids can go play until dinner time."

"Will do mom," said Arthur, "Let's go D.W. I will play with you."

"Well okay then," said D.W., "We can play games."

Next chapter will be the last in this story. Might make a sequal to this story.


	6. Last Chapter

Arthur and the 5 babysitters

* * *

Tiffany is back to babysit the Read kids. Her grandma got better. The kids are happy she is back. They like her best. Her along Thora, Catherine, Mrs. Mavgrady and that one who Arthur had a crush are the best babysitters they know and trust.

"I am glad your back," said Arthur, "You are one of the best babsitters we ever had."

"I am glad to be back," said Tiffany, "My grandma got better."

"That is good," said Arthur, "You are a great babysitter."

You sure are," said D.W., "Much better than the four others who cam from that place."

"Only good babysitters there now," said Tiffany, "Let's go to the park and have fun."

They went to the park and saw Ladonna and Bud there. Then Francine, Buster, Fern, Binky, Sue Ellen, Brain, and Muffy. Then came George, Alex, and Maria. They went to play hide and seek. Then they played soccer for a while.

"You have improved a lot at soccer Arthur," said Francine, "Same as you Fern."

"We praticed a lot," said Arthur, "And you taught be to be better at it."

"And you also taught me," said Fern, "Buster you still need some work at it."

"I will try," said Buster, "I am not like Arthur and you though."

"Well time to go home," said Arthur, "To do homework and dinner when my parents come home."

They all went to do their homework. They are in the 4th grade now after all. They don't have as much homework in the 3rd grade with Mr. Ratburn. Bud and D.W. like kindergarten. They are talking now after both familes had dinner.

"That Tiffany seems nice," said Bud, "I saw her at the park after all."

"She is nice," said D.W., "I like her along with Arthur and Kate."

"I hope she can watch me and Ladonna," said Bud, "Do you think she will?"

"I think she will," said D.W., "All your parents need to do is ask."

"Then i will talk to them about it,' said Bud, "I need to go home now."

He asked his parents about it and said yes. Tiffany will be glad to watch them two good kids. The end.


End file.
